A microwave radio link or radio link system is a communication system that transmits data between two fixed locations over a point-to-point link. A microwave radio link transmitter and receiver are often incorporated into one unit, herein denoted as microwave transceiver.
Radio transmission, such as microwave radio transmission, often interferes with neighboring communication systems. Such interference may, if the microwave radio transmission is strong enough, degrade performance of the neighboring communication systems, at least in case of overlapping frequency spectrum. A reduction of radio interference in wireless communication systems is therefore wanted.
Power consumption is an important contributor to the cost of ownership for data transmission systems, such as microwave radio links. As networks grow denser, power consumption becomes even more important due to an increasing number of radio links. It is not only the OPerating EXpenditures (OPEX) for electrical energy which are increasing, but also CApital EXpenditures (CAPEX) related to, e.g., dimensioning of the power distribution is increasing. Thus, power consumption is an issue negatively affecting total cost of ownership (TCO) in communication systems, and a reduction in power consumption is therefore wanted.